1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing contactless chip cards including at least one chip and to a contactless chip card.
A great number of chip cards is nowadays already used in all fields of private and public life. Their efficiency can be increased still further by using modern integrated circuits, since by implementing application-specific functions in the chip the field of application of chip cards can be extended to the following fields exceeding the sphere of identification and telecommunications: in the public health service e.g. by the insured person""s card, the patient""s data card and the emergency card. In the field of communication, chip cards can be used for controlling access to communication networks and for service payments as well as for data encryption and data protection. In payment transcations chip cards are very suitable to be used as cheque cards, credit/debit cards, electronic purses and for charge accounting for local traffic and on toll roads. In addition, chip cards are well suited for access control and identification purposes, e.g. for pay TV, leisure time services or production control.
At present, integrated storage circuits as well as micro-controllers are used for chip cards. Furthermore, crypto-controllers having provided therein an encryption key or an encryption algorithm are used for chip cards. The data exchange is carried out by means of the contact surfaces with a reader or contactless by capacitive or inductive transmission. The efficiency of modern chip card systems requires a continuously increasing complexity and necessitates an increasing degree of integration. Initially, only memories with a minimum periphery were used, but now there is also a development towards more complex systems necessitating a microcontroller with a great variety of different functions and coils for contactless communication.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the case of the known contactless chip cards one or a plurality of coils, which are connected to the chip, are integrated in the card body. The energy and the data are transmitted by capacitive or inductive coupling. For producing this chip card, the so-called xe2x80x9cinlet techniquexe2x80x9d is used. According to this technique, the coil and the chip are applied to a plastic carrier and fixed thereon. This carrier is then integrated in the actual chip card. This can be done by enclosing the carrier with the chip card material by injection moulding or by laminating it. After assembling the carrier and the card, the carrier constitutes an integral component of the chip card.
As is generally known, carrier foils are used as carriers on which wound, etched or printed coils are formed. In the case of wound coils, a backlack wire is wound so as to form a coil and is then connected to the chip. Disadvantages of this method are primarily the difficult application of the coil to the chip card and the connections between the thick wires of the coil and the naked chip.
In comparison with such wound coils, the etched and printed coils on the carrier foil offer the advantage that the conductor tracks are an integral component of the carrier foil. The chip is then connected to the coil by wire bonding or by means of the flip-chip technique. Subsequently, the carrier foil provided with the coil and the chip is integrated in the card body. Disadvantages of this method are the high production costs of the coil and the difficulties which have to be overcome when the whole card body is laminated. The lamination is, moreover, disadvantageous with regard to the thermal and the mechanical stability and, consequently, with regard to the service life of the chip card. In particular, the temperatures prevailing when the carrier is enclosed with the chip card material by injection moulding have a negative effect on the function of the expensive semiconductor chips. Furthermore, mistakes in the injection moulding process, i.e. mistakes in a comparatively economy-priced plastic component, will have the effect that the card including the expensive semiconductor chip becomes a reject.
DE 44 41 122 discloses e.g. a method for producing contactless chip cards in the case of which a foil material of approx. 50 xcexcm thickness is coated with electrolytic copper which is used for producing therefrom an antenna coil with connecting areas by means of photoetching. Furthermore, the foil material is provided in a stamping process with an indented chip reception area and a stepped connection zone following this chip reception area. The chip is then secured in position in this reception area by means of an adhesive and its pads are connected to the connecting areas of the antenna winding by means of bonding wires. Following this, the thus equipped foil is stuck on both sides thereof between two plastic layers of identical thickness, with the exception of the chip reception area; these plastic layers are formed as cups around the chip reception area by means of approximately symmetric recesses. This method requires, however, an additional stamping process for the chip reception area and a complicated laminating and coating process.
WO 97/26620 discloses a chip card body for producing a chip card including a coil, the chip card body being provided with a recess having a chip arranged therein. The coil metallization extends in the form of a conductor track across the surface of the chip card body and through the recess, the chip being arranged in the recess in areas in which the conductor track does not extend through the recess. Pads of the chip are in electrical contact with the conductor track via bonding wires. Furthermore, it is suggested according to this publication that direct contacting of the chip by means of the bump technique should be used.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a contactless chip card and to further develop a method for producing a contactless chip card in such a way that the chip card, primarily the coil, can be produced in a simple and economy-priced manner and is both mechanically stable and reliable.
According to a first aspect of the invention, this object is achieved by a method of producing a contactless chip card comprising the following steps:
producing an electrically insulating, planar card body provided with at least one recess on one of its main surfaces, bumps being formed on the base surface of the recess;
applying at least one conductor track according to a predeterminable conductor track pattern to the main surface including the at least one recess, at least one conductor track being applied to surface areas outside of the at least one recess as well as to surface areas within the at least one recess, and the at least one conductor track extending across the bumps; and
aligning at least one chip in the at least one recess and contacting the at least one chip with the at least one conductor track extending across the bumps.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, this object is achieved by a contactless chip card formed of an electrically insulating, one-piece card body comprising:
at least one recess provided on a main surface of the card body, the base surface of the recess having bumps formed thereon;
at least one conductor track according to a predetermined conductor track pattern, said at least one conductor track being applied directly to surface areas of the card body main surface including the at least one recess outside of said at least one recess as well as to surface areas within said at least one recess, and the at least one conductor track extending across the bumps; and
at least one chip which is arranged in said at least one recess and which is contacted with the at least one conductor track in the area in which the at least one conductor track extends across the bumps.
In the method according to the present invention, an electrically insulating card body provided with one or a plurality of recesses on one card body side is first produced. Subsequently, at least one conductor track according to a predeterminable conductor track pattern is applied directly to the surface of the card body side including at least one recess. Following this, one or a plurality of chips or electronic components are aligned in at least one of these recesses and connected to the conductor tracks in an electrically conductive manner.
According to the present invention, bumps are used for contacting the chips. These bumps are preferably formed from the card-body plastic material simultaneously with the application of the conductor tracks according to the conductor track pattern, e.g. by the shape of the embossing punch, and they are provided with a metallization layer by means of one of the impressed conductor tracks.
Bumps also have the advantage that they can be used for adjusting a minimum distance to the (base) surface in the recesses, whereby the risk of destroying the chip when the chip is being aligned and contacted is substantially reduced. In addition, it is then not necessary that this distance control is carried out by the contacting means.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the card body provided with one or a plurality of recesses is produced in a single operating step. This is preferably done by means of injection moulding, whereby the card body will be implemented as a one-piece component. Materials that can be used for this purpose are preferably thermoplastic materials, e.g. PVC, ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene styrene) or polycarbonates.
In a further embodiment, the conductor tracks are applied according to a predeterminable conductor track pattern to the surface of the card side including at least one recess, the conductor tracks being applied to surface areas outside of the recesses as well as to surface areas within at least one of these recesses. This is preferably done in a single operating step, the conductor tracks being impressed according to a predetermined pattern on the surface areas, especially also on surface areas within at least one of the recesses, by application of pressure and temperature.
The use of a heated embossing punch, e.g. a steel printing block, having the conductor track pattern applied thereto as a relief, is particularly suitable for this purpose. By means of this punch conductor tracks are punched out of a conductor foil, e.g. a copper foil, according to the conductor track pattern and simultaneously impressed on the surface of the card body side including the recesses.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the conductor tracks are caused to adhere to the card body surface by means of a layer of adhesive provided on the lower side of the conductor foil, the adhesive material being adapted to the temperature and the pressure during the impressing process in an advantageous manner. According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, both the production of the card body, which is preferably carried out by injection moulding with a thermo-plastic material, and the application of at least one conductor track according to a conductor track pattern to the card body surface including the recesses or depressions are performed in a single operating step. Due to this minimum of production steps, a particularly economy-priced production and, consequently, a production of high numbers of pieces can be realized. An additional advantage is the high mechanical and thermal stability, since, firstly, the card comprising the card body and the card body provided with conductor tracks is formed of very few layers (minimum two layers: one-piece card body, layer of conductor tracks) and, secondly, the conductor tracks are applied directly to the one-piece and consequently mechanically and primarily thermally stable card body. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the conductor track pattern is implemented as a coil which functions like an antenna for the contactless transmission of energy and/or data.
The recesses and depressions incorporated in the card body have the advantage that they permit the chips to be installed in the so-called naked-chip mounting process. Naked-chip mounting means that the naked chip, i.e. the unhoused chip, is installed. If a chip with a housing were installed, the chip would project above the recess due to the markedly greater height of the housed chip and would therefore entail a great variety of disadvantages.
Preferably, the depth of the recesses is chosen such that the unhoused chips contacted to the impressed conductor tracks do not project above the depression. In one embodiment of the present invention, the pads required for mounting the chip are impressed or formed simultaneously with the application of the conductor tracks. These pads are therefore an integral component of the conductor tracks impressed according to a conductor track pattern.
The present invention can be used in a very flexible manner. Depending on the respective field of use of the card, the pad geometries which often vary according to the field of use can be realized in a simple manner and, depending on the arrangement of these pads, the most suitable contacting technique for the chips can be used, e.g. the wire bonding technique, glueing or the flip-chip technique. The flip-chip technique additionally offers the advantage of requiring little space.
According to a further embodiment, the recesses provided with chips are filled with an encapsulating material, e.g. a plastic material or a resin, for protecting the chip against environmental influences and for increasing the service life of the card in this way. In the case of conventional card thicknesses, the use of unhoused chips will then have the effect that the contacted chips do not project above the recess and that, when the recess has been filled with an encapsulating material, each chip will be hermetically sealed and the card surface including the recess will show neither any depressions nor any raised portions.
Another embodiment includes the method step that the card body side which is not provided with recesses has applied a label thereto. This label can, for example, be applied by printing and/or it can be formed from the card body material by embossing and, if desired, it can be dyed with different colours.
Preferably, the method step of applying the label is carried out after the production of the card body with the recesses, but before the conductor tracks according to the conductor track pattern are applied. The application of a label prior to contacting the chips offers the great advantage that a heat load, a chemical load and/or a mechanical load, such as e.g. pressure, bending, torsion, entailed by the application of a lable are avoided. In principle, the label can, however, also be applied after mounting of the chip on the conductor tracks. According to a further embodiment, the conductor track pattern is designed in such a way that and the recesses are positioned in such a way that there will a sufficient amount of space for applying a label also on the card surface including the recesses outside of these recesses and outside of the conductor tracks which are to be applied or which have been applied according to the conductor track pattern.
A particularly advantageous embodiment of the present invention is an embodiment in which the card body is provided with a label during the injection moulding process, whereby a one-piece card body with an integrated label will be obtained. This will at least have the effect that an otherwise necessary method step for labelling can be dispensed with, and is therefore an especially economy-priced course of action.
Further advantages of the method according to the present invention and of the chip card according to the present invention are referred to hereinbelow.
The present invention permits on the basis of very few method steps the production of a card body which includes at least one recess, especially by injection moulding the card body by means of thermoplastic materials, and which has a structured metallization applied to the card surface including the recess. This allows a simple and economy-priced production of cards in high numbers of pieces. In addition, the chip cards produced according to the present invention are characterized by a high mechanical stability and reliability. This is due to the small number of layers of which the chip card consists and it is due to the fact that the conductor tracks are directly applied to the one-piece card body according to a conductor track pattern, especially a coil. Hence, problems caused by incompatible materials will not arise in the case of the chip card according to the present invention. Furthermore, it is not necessary to use an intermediate carrier for the coil in this kind of chip card. Another advantage is the possibility of using the flip-chip technique for contacting the chip, which means that the advantages of a simple sequence of process steps and of a small overall height can be utilized. Moreover, a wire-bondable metallization is not necessary in this case. A further advantage is that the expensive and sensitive chips are incorported in the card body only in a very late method step and are therefore exposed to detrimental thermal, chemical and physical loads to a much lesser degree by the few method steps which may perhaps be carried out afterwards. In particular, the chips are not exposed to the thermal load of an injection-moulding process according to the present invention. This guarantees, in the. final analysis, a lower reject rate and a higher reliability as well as a longer service life of the cards produced.